


【ALL庄森】惩罚渣男十八式（上）

by Starkfeizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 一个惩罚渣男的故事Attention：强奸、多人轮奸、口交、舔穴、尿道插入、没节操，请抛弃三观之后观看





	【ALL庄森】惩罚渣男十八式（上）

 

“咔嚓。”

 

快门声。

 

庄森醒了，但是眼前还是一片黑——他的眼睛被蒙住了。他想伸手去摘，却发现双手动弹不得。“什么情况？”

 

他不知道，他现在正以一种很诡异的方式仰躺在床上：右手被手铐拷在床头，左手手腕则和左脚的脚腕被皮质的束具绑在一起，这种姿迫使他弯起左腿。最关键的是，他身上什么都没穿，除了脖子上的黑色项圈，瘦削的白色身体躺在黑色天鹅绒的大床上，黑色的布条遮挡住眼睛，神情无措。这样的人只一眼就够让人勃起了。

 

——林楠是这样想的。

 

“你终于醒了。”扎着辫子的摄影师对庄森说。他走过去把庄森眼睛上的黑布条扯下，光着的男人感受到来人身子一抖，像是受惊的小动物。“你要干嘛？”他费力地坐起来，缩到床的一个角落里，警惕又嫌恶地瞪着面前的人。

 

“现在这样你还看不出来吗？”摄影师冷着眼睛问道。

 

这时候庄森才紧张地四面环顾。

 

他现在在一个很空荡的房间里，但是装修很精致，甚至显得有些奢华阴森，酒红色墙纸上有线条流畅的纹路，欧式大床，还有奢华的床幔，床头灯还是很讲究的水晶台灯，唯一违和的是墙上挂着的一排性爱玩具。正对着他的，是三脚架上林楠的单反。

 

庄森紧张地添了一下嘴唇。“这里是不是有什么误会？我没叫什么特殊服务，也不拍什么私房写真。”

 

“是，你的确没要拍照片。”林楠看着这个慌神的家伙，不禁笑了起来。“但是有人想给你拍啊。至于是谁，你可以猜猜，毕竟我不方便告诉你，我要对得起我的金主。”

 

“谁、谁会这么做？这么无聊？”庄森愣住了，表情一片空白。

 

“无聊吗？”林楠看向庄森的眼睛，他伸过手轻抚庄森的脸颊，指肚摸过完美的下颌线。他狭长的眼睛起来，像是盯紧猎物的狼。

 

这家伙真是缺乏自知自明呢，林楠想到，难道庄森他以为无聊是因为对方小题大做？他难道觉得自己做的人渣事情不足够让人报复吗？还是说，他以为别人对他的报复就只有拍几张全裸的照片这么无聊？

 

“可是你渣过的那些女孩子可不会觉得无聊啊。我拿了她们的钱，总不能不干活不是？”林楠走回他的单反相机前，调整角度，但是取景器里的庄森一点都不配合。

 

也对，他怎么可能配合呢？

 

“陈斌，过来搭把手，给我们的模特摆几个好看的姿势。”林楠打了个响指，门外应声进来一个男人，他穿着程序员标准的白衬衫和长裤子，顶着一头乱毛，黑眼圈很重。他走上床，庄森闻到呛人的烟味。

 

陈斌看了看庄森身上的束具，啧了一下嘴，他扭过头跟林楠说：“我不喜欢他身上乱七八糟的东西，能撤了吗？”死鱼眼里可没有任何商量的意味。

 

林楠两手一摊：“你不用不代表别人不用，不过你请随意，反正我只负责拍得好看。麻烦办事儿的时候别挡住他那张漂亮的脸就行。”他把钥匙扔过去，拿个高脚凳坐在三脚架后面，看样子打算长时间作业。

 

陈斌把庄森的束缚打开，刚准备倾身压上去，庄森的拳头就锤了上来，还没等他接触到陈斌的身体，陈斌的大手就一把掐住庄森的手腕。庄森吃痛，纤细的腿又踢上去，陈斌则拽住他的手腕往他身后一拧，直接把人翻个身，迫使他趴在床上，而他自己一只手压住庄森光洁的后背，单膝跪在他身侧。

 

“你逃不掉的。”陈斌俯下身把头埋在庄森的颈窝，嗅了嗅他的味道，“一股渣男味。”

 

实际上庄森身上有一股香水味，像是雨后的清晨，只不过陈斌故意把这种味道形容为渣男，目的单纯是为了发泄自己对庄森的讨厌。是的，他讨厌庄森，讨厌他艳丽的可以媚惑人心的外表，讨厌他身着西装把自己打扮得好似将要开屏的雄孔雀，讨厌他是个渣男。

 

“你才是渣男。”庄森被陈斌压在身下扭动，他不忿地扭动反驳，露出来小虎牙。

 

“是啊，我从来不否认我是。”陈斌本来就黯淡无光的眼睛变得更加深邃，像是死人一样。

 

庄森那一句话刺激了他的神经，他回忆起自己以前做过的事情——出轨当天女友身亡，已故的珍珍的音容笑貌在他脑海里闪回：珍珍跟他说喜欢他做的饭，珍珍和他一起出去玩，珍珍和他滚床单，珍珍在电话里生气的怒吼和紧接着出车祸的惨叫，还有后来珍珍每晚都会出现压着他的身体说好久不见。这一切让他他害怕恐惧，让他焦虑不安，让他愧疚不已，让他厌弃自己，连带着憎恶所有渣男。所以在林楠给他看庄森照片的时候他毫不犹豫地答应下来……

 

真讨厌啊，这个渣而不自知的傲慢家伙。

 

“啧。”他压住庄森的脊背开始啃咬吮吻，庄森的身体很白净，用力吸上两口就会留下红印子，而他本人也是敏感得不行，虽然嘴里还是在咒骂着，很明显声音软了下去，耳朵也红透了。“很敏感嘛，渣男，看来你在床上应该很会享受。”说罢他就坐起来把庄森抱到自己腿上，一边咬住他的耳垂一边拨弄他胸前的红缨。

 

“哈……滚开，你这个，邋遢的……啊……”庄森讨厌陈斌身上的烟味，但是又躲不开他四肢围成的牢笼，从离婚之后就未经性事的他受不住这样的刺激，身体背叛了情感贪恋身后人给予的触碰，半个身子都是酥麻的，他不得不扭开脖颈躲避，结果那人又咬上他的锁骨。“放开……”他自己都想不到会发出这样的声音。

 

“不放开，你明明很享受。”他跳跃的指尖放过庄森的乳头，划过平坦的腹部，轻轻掐了一下小腹皮肤，四指梳过耻毛，握住半勃的柱身。庄森身子猛地一抖，他扭着腰想躲，可是身后人整个锁死了他的身子。陈斌吮上了他的脖颈，大手撸动起来。

 

“哈啊……放开……”庄森整个人缩成一团，他抓紧了陈斌的胳膊，肩膀随呼吸耸动着透着情色的红。这种像是给小孩子把尿一样的姿势让他羞耻万分，整个脸都红了，漂亮的眼睛上也蒙上了雾气，他张着嘴巴喘气，露出来粉嫩的舌头。

 

“拍得很清楚吧？”“嗯。”

 

庄森一下子绷紧了身子。林楠和陈斌的对话才让他想起来自己还在被拍照片，他想并拢双腿不被拍到，谁知陈斌忽地加重了手上的力度。庄森被刺激得扬起脖子，他颤抖着闭上眼睛不去想，结果陈斌掐住他的下巴让他往前看。

 

“看镜头。”他说。

 

庄森目光躲闪着，他不想去看，但是余光又捕捉到一点奇怪的影像，他忍不住看过去，原来是镜头的反光：他坐在陈斌的怀里，满目春潮，陈斌的手在他的跨间，阴茎正湿答答地淌着水。他和陈斌在镜头里对视，那人眼里充斥着欲望，死鱼眼看起来像是饥渴的鬼魂，恨不得把庄森马上吸干。

 

也许相片拍出来的就是这样的自己吧，被人抓住要害淫荡万分的样子。

 

陈斌的手拍上庄森圆润的屁股：“你不专心。”他故意用带着薄茧的拇指揉搓敏感的阴茎头部，惹得庄森一阵娇喘，两条长腿在他怀里踢打着。“你看看你现在的样子，真骚。”他咬上庄森的耳廓，舌尖把那软骨舔的湿漉漉。

 

“渣男，你真好看，眼睛好看，奶头好看，下面的东西也好看。”他的目光流连于庄森的身体，好像要给他烧个洞。他盯着镜头里的庄森，在他脖颈处吸出红印子来。

 

“放开，不行……啊……求你……”庄森在他怀里颤抖扭动，快到高潮的他全身泛着粉红色，他深深地喘息着，眼睛蒙上一层水雾。“啊……”他射了陈斌一手，整个人瘫在陈斌怀里，身上有一层薄汗，小腹抽动，大口大口地呼吸着，双目无神，看起来有一种脆弱的美感。陈斌看着庄森的脸，眼神暗了暗，他解开自己的拉链，把庄森的头按在自己跨间。“舔。”他命令道。

 

刚从高潮中缓过神的庄森从陈斌的跨间抬起头，他泛着水光的眼睛里是拒绝和惊讶，长睫毛颤抖着，看上去楚楚可怜。

 

“怪不得女人们都会原谅你。”

 

庄森听了这话之后有些不解地眨了眨眼睛。陈斌咽下一口口水。

 

“但是我是个男人，所以别打算让我对你太仁慈。”他挺胯靠近庄森的脸，“舔。你没得选。”

 

心里还是十分抗拒，但是庄森明白，陈斌说的对，他现在的确没有任何选择。看到面前的阳物，庄森还是有点害怕，喉结滚动，他伸出舌头舔上阴茎前端，像是只猫。

 

“你没看过黄片吗？要用嘴含住。”

 

相对于陈斌的粗长，庄森的嘴巴就太小了，两片肉粉色的唇瓣被阴茎撑开，脸颊鼓起来。大张口让他挤出来一滴眼泪，润湿他的睫毛从眼角滑落。陈斌不自觉地帮他擦去泪水，揉乱他原本整洁干净的头发。垂下来的刘海柔化了庄森的脸，更显得妖娆艳丽。陈斌觉得自己更硬了。

 

这时候门外又来了一个男人，他有着狭长的眼尾，穿着一身黑衣服，还有黑色的马甲。他是梁永泰。他看着床上的口交场面不禁皱眉，转而看向林楠，歪过头气压很低：“我以为你只找了我一个？”

 

“万一你们都不来，我岂不是没有素材拍哦。”林楠坐在凳子上小声嘀咕。

 

“怪不得你一直只是个小摄影师，说话办事出尔反尔，如果你是我的竞争对手或者是手下，你已经死一万次了。”梁永泰面无表情地说着狠话。

 

“如果你不喜欢你可以走。”林楠翻了个白眼，“那边是门，请自便。”

 

“看在他的份上，我不走。”梁永泰的大手顺着庄森的后脑，摸过他后背脊柱留下的沟壑，最后揉上白净的臀瓣。庄森被他这么一碰不禁呻吟出声，他想回头看一眼坐到他身后的梁永泰，奈何陈斌看他要扭头，就马上把他的头往自己的跨间按。猛地一个深喉，庄森脸颊通红，他捂住嘴巴咳嗽起来。

 

男人啊，多多少少都有点占有欲的。

 

梁永泰看陈斌略带敌意的动作，嗤笑出声：“幼稚。”他拉开庄森的双腿，粉嫩的小穴暴露在空气之中。“既然你用着前面，那么后面归我了。”说罢他就俯下身，舔上粉色的穴口。

 

“啊……不行……”太超过了，对于庄森这个直男来说。从没有被人触及过的地方碰到粗厉的舌，一片苏痒从后面传到大脑，被陈斌揪着的头皮发麻着，跨间竟然有勃起的迹象。被这种陌生的快感弄到硬，让庄森感到深深地羞耻，他的鼻腔里发出闷哼，扭动双腿想要躲开，殊不知这样的动作看起来反到像是在求欢。

 

“真骚啊。”梁永泰两手抓住庄森的腿，“你知道你自己不单单硬了，后面还湿透了吗？”

 

庄森想要去反驳，但是陈斌不放过他，他挺腰肏着庄森的嘴巴，咽不下去的口水从他的嘴角留下来。庄森的猫唇被摩擦得充血肿胀，透明的液体覆在上面更是衬得嘴巴红艳。

 

“你这样用他的嘴，我都听不到他叫床了。”梁永泰盯着陈斌泛着黑眼圈的眼睛。

“呵，你怎么不说是你技术不好，不够让他叫？。”陈斌从口袋里拿出来一根烟，自顾自地吸。

“不信试试？”

 

说罢，他伸入两指给庄森扩张。尽管后面已经被舔湿，一下子就进入两指对于一个从未被开苞过的男人来说还是有点着急了，娇嫩的粘膜被粗糙的手指按压着，还有特殊的异物感，庄森终于耐不住撩拨，他挣开陈斌的手，一边喘气一边哭求：“拿……拿出去……”

 

“拿出去？”梁永泰俯下身咬上庄森的细腰，手指还在小穴里作乱，“拿出去换大家伙吗？我这是为了你好，不然撑坏了，疼的可是你。而且你不觉得，在嘴巴里含着其他男人阴茎的时候，提出这种要求，没有什么力度吗？”梁永泰加重了扩张的力量。

 

后面又胀又疼，还有慢慢堆积的奇怪快感，庄森只觉得身子越来越热，快要喘不过气来，而这时候陈斌的阴茎还戳弄他的嘴巴，他整个人要疯了，尽管是被迫承受这一切，但是身体还是背叛了心灵，贪婪地从另外两个男人身上汲取欲望，他全身酥麻发热得好像每一处毛孔都张开来，这种矛盾的处境让他倍感羞耻，可是他又确实什么都不能做，欲望积压在身体里无法排遣，只能婊子一样地去讨好两个男人。他目光迷离，小口小口地吞吐着粗长，舌头来回舔吮柱身，像是在品尝美味。

 

梁永泰的手指偶然间戳到一点，惹得庄森一阵惊喘，他拱起后背塌了腰，窄臀翘起来看着极为色情。被这般反应取悦了的梁永泰，他坏心眼地按上那里，没几下庄森就哭叫出声，差一点牙齿嗑上陈斌的阳物。

 

“啧。”陈斌不爽地吸了一口烟，“用手吧。”

 

尽管手带来的快感不及口腔里的温热舒爽，但是眼前庄森沉溺欲海的样子就足够让人硬得发疼了：眉头紧锁着，漂亮的眼睛会时不时闭上，长睫毛落在脸上颤抖，他偶尔会张开嘴巴低喘，大多数时间是咬住下唇，绷出一条好看的下颌线。全身各个关节都透着粉红，小巧纤长的手指握住粗大的男根毫无章法地撸动。

 

“啊……后面……不要了……好奇怪……”不想去承认，但是事实就是如此，庄森被两根手指肏到浑身酥软，后面湿答答一片发出水声。他趴在床上一点力气都没有，他自己的阴茎硬得顶在床单上把布料弄湿，身上蒙了一层薄汗。他不知道也没精力这样的欲望折磨什么时候会结束，只顾着麻木而机械地上下撸动面前的男根。

 

手中的阴茎一阵颤抖，是要爆发的前兆，可是庄森没来得及躲开，白灼射在的精致的脸上，粘稠的液体顺着脸部轮廓缓缓流下，甚至有些挂在他眼睫上将滴未滴。男性的淫液配上他那张气质干净又纯洁的脸，揉合在一起形成冲突矛盾的美感，好像是玷污的世界上最圣洁的男孩。

 

这是最纯粹的诱惑，偏偏更为致命的是这个漂亮男人诱惑而不自知。

 

“妈的。”陈斌吸了最后一口烟，他掐住庄森的下巴让他挺起上半身，然后狠狠地吻了下去。

 

烟雾缭绕在两个人的唇舌之间，又辣又苦，迷蒙了彼此的眼神。

 

此刻庄森完全说不出任何连续的言语，他一张口就是娇柔的呻吟。陈斌还不放过他和他深吻，后面的手指和陈斌的吮吻，他快要窒息了。

 

“啊啊啊……”两只手在陈斌的背后用力地抓挠，细瘦的身子战栗起来，庄森就这样射了，甚至没被碰到前面。

 

“真是敏感。”梁永泰抽出手指，他吻上庄森的后背。

 

陈斌抱住他，把他脸上的浊液舔舐干净。他像个小猫一样趴在陈斌的肩膀上抽噎喘息，双目放空，对接下来要发生的事情一无所知。

 

梁永泰拉开裤链，对着湿透了的小穴，直接肏了进去。

 

未经人事的穴口又热又紧，柔软的内里完完全全地贴上肉棒，绞得梁永泰头皮发麻，他咬紧牙关，脸颊绷得像钢铁，顾不得给庄森适应的机会，就大开大合地用力肏弄。

 

“啊……不要……疼……”突如其来的满涨感和疼痛让庄森咬上陈斌的锁骨，他抓着陈斌背后的衬衫快把那件衣服扯坏了。陈斌的大手插入庄森的发丝间安抚，侧过头轻吻庄森的额角。

 

“你就不会轻点？”他对梁永泰说。

“这时候知道心疼了？你把他嗓子都肏哑了我也没说什么啊。”

 

梁永泰这种无所谓的态度让陈斌不爽，尽管他讨厌庄森这个渣男，但是他看到梁永泰把庄森当成泄欲工具总会觉得烦躁，可能是因为他从庄森身上看到了自己的影子，又或者是单纯的怜惜，他也的确想对庄森施以惩戒，却始终做不到像梁永泰那样暴力。他鄙夷地瞪了一眼梁永泰，大手抚摸上庄森的后背。

 

庄森窝在陈斌怀里颤抖喘息，声音带上了哭腔，好像一只被欺负的小奶猫。然而他身后的人绝不会因为他哭泣求饶而心疼，他掐住庄森的细腰用力肏干，紫红色的肉刃在小穴里快速地进出，肉体拍打出清脆的声音。庄森整个人被撞得一晃一晃，完全依靠着挂在陈斌身上的双手才能稳住身子。他喉咙里发出来破碎的呻吟，连不成句子，只有起起伏伏的喘息。

 

“啊！”音调突然拔高，梁永泰知道自己撞到了敏感点。他咬紧牙关用力挺身，每次都狠狠碾过那里。

 

“哈啊啊……不行，不要了……呜……”庄森塌了腰向前挪动身子想逃，结果被梁永泰一下子捞回去，被欲望刺激的庄森闭紧了眼睛，伏在陈斌胸前，小嘴巴张着，大口地吸气。

 

 

陈斌突然感觉到胸前的衬衫湿了。

 

他勾起庄森的下巴，发现那人哭得眼泪流了一脸，肩膀跟着身子抽抽嗒嗒地靠在陈斌结实的胸膛上。

 

心好像抽动了一下。

“唉……别哭了……”

 

他低头吻碎了庄森眼角的泪花，接着吻上脸颊、脖颈，还有胸膛。他小心翼翼地吻上庄森胸前的小乳粒，即刻听到庄森发出嘤咛。等他舔够了那粉色的乳头，没想到庄森竟然主动凑上来，鼻尖蹭了蹭了蹭他的脸颊，大概是在索吻。

 

果然是猫科动物，顺顺毛就会和人撒娇。

 

他扣住庄森的后脑和他深吻，吞下他所有的娇吟，舌尖肆意地在对方口腔里搜刮，抢夺所剩无几的氧气。他成功地把小哭包吻得化成一摊春水，看庄森死死揪住自己衬衫的前襟，表情也从先前的痛苦变得柔和充满情欲，陈斌嘴角勾起一个微笑，他握住庄森的跨间。

 

“啊……太多了……受不住……啊……”好不容易在陈斌的抚慰之下才适应了梁永泰粗暴的动作，突如其来的前后夹击更是让庄森受不了。堆积在身体里的欲望一波胜过一波，后穴早就被肏弄的酥麻一片，内壁都被摩擦得火热，前面的手还在以一种急快的速度撸动，庄森整个人爽到快要失去意识，夹在两个人之间剧烈喘息。

 

“宝贝儿，叫得再好听些。”梁永泰咬上庄森的后背，故意弄出来斑驳的红痕。

 

“啊啊啊，求求……不行，哈啊……”庄森绝望地仰起头，脖子都红了，喉结滚动着露出好看的线条。

 

陈斌叼住面前的喉结。像是在幼稚地攀比着，他也故意在庄森身上留下印子，带有攻击性的视线和梁永泰对视，空气都仿佛要被目光点燃。像是两个横征暴敛的将军抢夺土地，庄森的洁白柔软的皮肤很快遍布吻痕，到处都是被疼爱过的证明。陈斌吮了一口庄森的锁骨，故意发出“啵”的声音。他慵懒地盯着庄森，表情无比性感：“求我吗？叫老公，叫了就放了你。”

 

“呜……”庄森委屈地红了眼尾，他摇头不说。

 

“叫老公。”陈斌一巴掌拍在庄森的臀瓣上，白净的臀肉一下子红了。后穴也因为痛觉而收缩，夹得梁永泰一痛，他拉住庄森的手臂，更用力地肏干起来，穴口的润滑剂都被弄出了白浆，交合之处一片湿粘。

 

被撞得整个人晃来晃去，一切廉耻心全都被肏出了大脑，庄森哭叫出声：“老公，两个，两个老公，求求……放过我。”

 

梁永泰舔过庄森的耳廓：“宝贝，很快就放了你。”

 

随即他用最快的速度在庄森体内冲刺，陈斌也加快了手上的动作，一前一后，庄森已经来不及呻吟求饶，他麻木地承受着来自两个人的强烈快感，所有感觉都集中在下半身，灵魂都快被撞散，他痉挛颤抖，终于射了出来。他失去了意识，瘫倒在陈斌怀里。

 

梁永泰也被庄森高潮时候的缩紧夹射了，他坐在床上平复呼吸，看了陈斌跨间一眼。“你还硬着呢，不继续吗？”他又看了一眼庄森的小穴，润滑液混着精液从里面流出来，无比淫靡。

 

陈斌顺着梁永泰的目光看过去，他皱眉：“会坏吧？”

 

“你竟然这么在意？”梁永泰看他充满了敌意的目光嗤笑了一声，“经验告诉我，不会。”他站起身，从墙上挂着的道具中摘下一个，带着墨绿色流苏穗子的尿道棒。

 

“你拿这个做什么？我不喜欢奇怪的道具。”陈斌说。

 

“防止他射太多次，那样对身子不好。”梁永泰拿住那东西，趁庄森失神，顺着马眼缓缓地插了进去。庄森眉毛皱起来，阖着的眼皮下眼珠动了动，像是要睁开。

 

“现在他是你的了，请享用。”梁永泰笑着说。


End file.
